1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch pad provided in a operation section, or the like, of various electronic apparatuses for use as an input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document No. 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-227712) discloses an electronic apparatus including a touch panel. The electronic apparatus includes fixation cushions arranged at four corners of a touch panel with a vibration element attached thereto. The fixation cushions are fixed to a fixation frame, supporting a touch panel on the fixation frame. Driving the vibration elements causes the touch panel to vibrate in flexural vibration, with the fixation cushion serving as the fulcrum thereof. The fixation cushion has flexibility that enables vibration and sufficient stiffness to serve as the fulcrum. Thus, it stably supports a flat-plate vibrator, such as a touch panel, while increasing the amount of vibration.